1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to techniques for flashing fluorescent lamps and, more particularly, to circuitry which may be used to flash fluorescent lamps in response to audio signals such as music.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although many techniques are known for flashing various types of lamps, these techniques have not been as effective as desired in flashing fluorescent lamps, particularly ultraviolet lamps, in response to audio signals such as that provided by music. So-called "color organs" effectively flash lamps, but the color organs have been successful only with easily modulated incandescent lamps, not fluorescent lamps.
One of the problems not adequately addressed by prior fluorescent lamp modulation techniques relates to the size and expense of the apparatus employed to flash the lamps. Desirably, lamp modulating circuitry would be as inexpensive as possible, would be housed in a very small, lightweight housing, and would be usable with presently existing installed fluorescent lamps. If the foregoing problems can be dealt with adequately, it then would be feasible for consumers to employ fluorescent lamps, particularly ultraviolet lamps, in the home to create an entertaining atmosphere for listening and dancing to music projected through loudspeakers.
Other problems not adequately addressed by prior techniques relate to the functional performance of the lamp flashing circuitry itself. More specifically, prior audio lamp modulating techniques have displayed excessive lamp degradation and dropout characteristics, as well as being generally insensitive to volume, failing to respond to different types of musical "beats," and failing to properly start the lamps. In a home entertainment environment, room lighting presumably will be provided entirely by fluorescent or ultraviolet lamps, and flashing of the lamps under these circumstances must occur on a one-to-one correlation with audio beat. Moreover, the lamp flashing circuitry must be adaptable to different volume conditions occasioned by different instruments being used in different songs, different volume levels being selected by different individuals, and different placements of the lamp flashing circuitry relative to the audio source.
In view of the foregoing problems, it is an object of the invention to provide audio-modulated lamp flashing circuitry especially adapted for fluorescent lamps.
It is another object of the invention to provide audio-modulated lamp flashing circuitry employing a minimum of components to carry out a flashing function, which components are relatively inexpensive and are housed relatively compactly.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an audio-modulated flashing fluorescent lamp in which the flashing circuitry is sufficiently inexpensive and compact that it can be used by the consumer for home use.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an audio-modulated flashing fluorescent lamp which may be modulated without dropping out, which will not exhibit excessive degradation, which will not be too sensitive to volume, which will respond to many types of "beats," and which may be easily and reliably started.